Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2015
04:58 !mods 04:58 !mods 04:58 !mods 04:58 !mods 04:58 hmm 04:59 grei we're going on a trip into the mathematical zone 04:59 Idc 04:59 idc that udc 05:00 Idc that udc that idc 05:00 idc that udc that idc that udc 05:00 uggy8[f0u2-[05:00 ] 05:00 6pm 05:01 math time 05:01 orb you cant just say hmm and then go afk 05:01 that doesnt help at all 05:01 wat is the length of triangle 05:01 uh 05:01 http://flockdraw.com/mathtime 05:01 go here 05:02 I kinda want to reset me windows 7 and then fry my motherboard cuz it opening and closing my disk drive c: 12:20 4 people exited the chat in a row 12:27 ohai 12:27 ohai 12:28 so.... 12:28 i want to test my hitting top monster pl0x 12:28 perkimanz 12:28 k 12:29 im doin sum stuff though 12:29 wait 12:29 k 12:32 hallo 12:32 toes PM 12:32 ohai MN 12:33 hai 12:34 :O 12:34 brb 10 mins 12:34 hai 12:37 hai FPF 12:37 gonna play some btd5 steam if you don't mind 12:38 k 12:41 cob 12:41 !mods 12:41 . 12:50 cob 12:50 !mods 12:50 ?? 12:50 relogin 12:51 uhhhh 12:51 cob? 12:55 hmmm 12:55 what's Char's ping? 12:56 @FPF 12:56 Hint: The One No One Would Ever Pick 12:56 ... 12:56 uhhh 12:56 we can battle now 12:57 I'm gonna lose again but it'll be fun... I think... 12:59 wai u dod ids 01:00 i don't want to play a game with OP classes 01:00 @FPF 01:00 when 01:00 i mean OP as in 01:00 OHKO everything and everything OP 01:00 i just wanted to give ya all the helms D: 01:00 @Char nao 01:00 k wait 01:00 i need my rekt team 01:01 the electrode team? 01:01 and i forgot your username 01:01 no 01:01 this time 01:01 FlamingoFeathers 01:01 i need Hitting Top Monster 01:01 my theme this team is an all-unova team 01:01 *this time 01:01 ako na an ma pildi sharo 01:02 uhhh 01:02 ya srsly 01:02 I'm gonna lose for sure 01:02 mate im challenging u 01:02 oh 01:03 wait 01:03 ou? 01:03 why? 01:03 tehre 01:03 anything goes 01:03 some of my pokes aren't ou 01:03 mate 01:03 i changed the tier 01:03 wait.... 01:03 play some AG 01:04 cuz OU is too balanced 01:04 something's wrong with an item I picked 01:04 AG is basically everything 01:04 k 01:04 say if ur ready 01:04 how is a fire gem banned?! 01:05 mate 01:05 AG or OU 01:05 and yes Gems are banned in OU 01:05 both 01:05 hmm 01:05 replace it then? 01:05 changing item 01:05 there 01:05 let's go 01:06 k accept 01:08 ayy lmao 01:11 hai 01:27 test 01:32 reap 01:32 yu forgot 3ds 01:05 replace it then? 01:05 changing item 01:05 there 01:05 let's go 01:06 k accept 01:08 ayy lmao 01:11 hai 01:27 test 01:32 reap 01:32 yu forgot 3ds 01:46 yo 01:46 I'm bored 01:47 ... 01:05 let's go 01:06 k accept 01:08 ayy lmao 01:11 hai 01:27 test 01:32 reap 01:32 yu forgot 3ds 01:46 yo 01:46 I'm bored 01:47 ... 01:54 Anyone here got btd5 steam? 01:56 not me 01:56 I don't have steam anymore 01:56 don't ask why 01:57 Sh*t 01:57 I just unlocked TOTVM lol 01:57 Btw do you play BTD anymore? 01:58 not that much, but I still remember how to play 01:58 I'm now occupied with pokemon, pringles and family stuff. 01:59 Umm 01:59 I remember that you always were occupied with Pokemon bruh 01:59 I'm more occupied with pokemon than before 01:59 i'm kinda getting into competitive battle 01:59 oh k 01:59 I'm pretty much the only one (except Milesprower2 and PlantShielder (who left the wiki btw)) who still plays BTD5 02:00 PS left? 02:00 YES 02:00 *Yes 02:00 Sorry for caps 02:00 when? 02:00 A couple of weeks ago he semileft 02:00 and now he completely left 02:01 He started to hate PvZ 02:01 ...uuuhhh.... he's still a chatmod 02:01 hi 02:01 PvZ1 because it's too easy (Heh, and he complains that games are too hard) 02:01 PvZ2 because it's too hard (ugh) 02:01 PvZAS because idk 02:01 PvZGW is the only game he's kinda interested in 02:02 Hi 02:02 I don't play PvZ2 anymore 02:02 it's annoying with all the downloads 02:02 and I lost all my progress 02:03 I made it up to Big Wave Beach ;-; 02:03 so I'm stuck in Ancient Egypt where it fails to download every time I try to unlock Pirate Seas. 02:03 ...yeah. 02:03 .. 02:03 eh 02:03 normall 02:04 *normally 02:04 it shouldn't even download anything except the updates ofc 02:04 do you have some sort of virus 02:04 no 02:04 tablets can have viruses? 02:04 uh yes 02:05 eh 02:05 doubt my tablet has a virus 02:08 still 02:10 I'm just gonna wit for the pc version 02:10 Eh 02:10 You can wait long for that 02:10 They have no current plans for a pc version 02:10 i'm patient... 02:12 hai 02:12 Hi 02:13 Zowds! 02:15 uuhhhhh 10 02:15 Eh FPF 02:15 Why is de Elfish 02:15 On yo chattag 02:17 Lol 02:17 The silence is overwhelm 02:18 ? 02:18 whats elfish? 02:18 Idk 02:24 Olla 02:24 k 02:24 Hallo 02:24 oh 02:24 asdff 02:24 lol 02:24 I didn't recognize you again 02:24 I knew it 02:24 I KNEW IT 02:24 I was going to leave cause 02:24 psiaond 02:24 I was like 02:24 who are these people 02:24 lol 02:24 You know FPF right 02:24 Ya 02:24 He was already here in the time before you left 02:24 k 02:24 But I didn't recognize you both 02:24 I took a split second glance 02:25 (yaoming) 02:25 k 02:25 ._. 02:25 wb 02:25 Hi 02:26 Btw, Thanks again for helping me with the plant thing earlier 2 FPF 02:26 @FPF* 02:26 you're welcome 02:28 Also, I don't remember you 'cuz grei said I was here before you left 02:28 :o 02:28 Actually 02:29 I remember you. 02:29 some way or another 02:29 You once were in chat together FPF 02:29 ya 02:29 I think it was twice actually 02:29 or more 02:29 hmmm 02:29 nah, don't remember 02:30 ya 02:30 I was always in PM 02:30 so 02:30 oh 02:31 still don't remember you joining chats 02:31 ya 02:32 Hi 02:32 Reap 02:32 wb 02:33 o/ 02:34 Olla? 02:34 oh 02:34 wb again 02:35 . 02:35 hm 02:35 Anyone here know Rebuild? 02:36 no 02:36 k 02:36 what's Rebuild? 02:36 Some sort of Survival Zombie game 02:37 http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild-2 02:38 hmmm 02:38 nah, don't know 02:39 k 02:39 so 02:40 wat now 02:41 idk 02:41 oh 02:41 he's off 02:41 kbye 02:41 o/ 02:41 ahhh lag 02:41 oh 02:41 wb 02:41 too much lag 02:41 . 02:42 yeah :? 02:42 * :/ 02:42 hm 02:42 now wat 02:42 idk 02:42 hmm 02:42 I'm gonna try out Rebuild 02:43 K 02:43 It's a decent game. 02:44 so... what's the genre? 02:44 Zombie Survival? 02:44 I guess you can call it that. 02:44 You have to rebuild this city 02:45 hmmm 02:45 I've played a lot of zombie survival games, so i get it 02:45 hmm 02:45 Hold on, you playing? 02:45 yeah 02:46 just starting 02:48 nuu 02:48 D: 02:48 hm 02:49 weird 02:49 I keep Lagging 02:49 hmmm 02:50 . 02:51 hm 02:52 There's a newer one 02:53 if you're interested. 02:53 wait 02:53 ? 02:54 . 02:55 / 02:55 (>._.)> 02:55 Well this is awkward 02:57 uhhhh 02:57 I'm gonna play Rebuild 2 first 02:58 hmm 02:58 k 02:58 You need to get the basics anyway 02:58 the new one is all confusing 03:00 k 03:03 hi 03:04 Hi 03:04 Mah brother from another mother 03:05 ... 03:06 eh 03:13 hm 03:23 . 03:26 . 03:28 I'm still playing... it's fun... 03:28 Ikr 03:28 I once played twice in a day. 03:28 Needless to say I was pretty exhausted after I was done. 03:28 :I 03:35 uh... still playing... 03:35 lol 03:36 How many buildings you got? 03:36 + survivors 03:38 I kinda feel sorry I introduced you to Rebuild. 03:38 Once you go in, you never forget. 03:42 12 buildings 03:42 Nice 03:42 Playing too 03:42 12 survivors 03:42 Nice. 03:42 and one of them's a weird scientist 03:42 Oh 03:43 hm 03:43 Did it say he was canadian? 03:43 who's hogging a research station to himself... and no. 03:43 and did he lock himself up in a laboratory? 03:43 oh 03:43 he also has an assistant 03:43 yeah, he locked himself in 03:43 You gave him one, didn't you? 03:43 ...yeah... 03:43 I have a bad vibe for him 03:43 *from 03:43 lol 03:43 I ain't gonna say anymore. 03:43 cause 03:43 spoilers 03:44 but good luck 03:44 the happiness dropped because the volunteer wanted to be his assistant 03:44 but i declined 03:44 the first 5 times 03:44 but then the happiness dropped a lot 03:44 lol 03:44 He wouldn't have stopped asking 03:45 oh lol there's a McDonalds ripoff 03:45 lol 03:45 yeah 03:45 there's screams coming from the lab 03:45 :o 03:45 hmm 03:46 Get ready then 03:46 ...yeah. 03:46 wait 03:46 did you give him a survivor that was important to you? 03:46 yeah -_- 03:46 well bloody waffle 03:46 she has pretty high building, shooting and melee 03:47 wow 03:47 also, waffle is my secret ping. 03:47 oh 03:47 ...yeah, i love waffles. 03:47 I never tasted one actually 03:47 but for some reason I like waffles. 03:48 hhhmmmm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=236mCKuaU5c 03:48 omg traitor HkH 03:48 ? 03:48 I think there's like a mini-war going on 03:48 between waffles and... 03:48 um... 03:48 where? 03:48 I forgot already. 03:48 bacon 03:49 that's my other secret ping 03:49 noooo 03:49 YOU TRAITOR 03:49 of both sides 03:49 wow 03:49 I love both waffles and bacon 03:49 but eh 03:49 at least you won't guess my other one 03:49 Nice Commercial. 03:50 yeah thnx 03:50 wow 03:50 Rebuild 2 was much easier 03:50 than I thought 03:52 hmmm Professor icantspellthename is actually kind of a good guy... 03:52 he boosted some of my survivors' science skill or something 03:52 :o 03:52 something 03:53 Butchyenko 03:53 something 03:53 close 03:53 Dr. Bryukhonenko 03:53 yeah 03:53 that guy 03:53 wait- what? 03:53 You can actually change his name 03:53 you can change everyone's name 03:53 I prefer not 03:53 yah 03:53 I'm not that creative with names 03:54 at least with actual people. 03:54 For some reason my people don't have morale. 03:55 Nevermind 03:55 oooo I have a lot more survivors now 03:56 How many? 03:56 +6 03:56 :o 03:56 just from one McNoodles 03:56 ..and three of them are kinda fat. 03:56 lol 03:56 plus there aren't any food inside. 03:57 Which explains everything 03:57 so I'm blaming on the survivors 03:57 I love how the game at one point gives you a notice saying "Youre not dead yet?" 03:58 Every bloody game. 03:58 :P 03:59 hmm 03:59 hai 03:59 Hi Fishy 03:59 Foshy* 03:59 ooo level 15 soldier 03:59 feshe** 03:59 That's weird, in the new game The Easiest mission is to recapture 15 buildings 03:59 and yet it's harder. 03:59 Zombie Invasions everywhere. 04:00 I already have 15 buildings 04:00 uuhhhh nvm 17 now 04:00 lol 04:00 Subway 04:00 subway? 04:00 Subways have this special mission thing 04:00 oh 04:01 But you have to have access to both sides 04:01 or at least know both sides. 04:02 one of my survivors keeps on getting injured 04:02 lol 04:02 let him do some farming 04:02 *her 04:02 her 04:02 but she's the level 15 soldier D: 04:02 D: 04:03 That's a shame. 04:03 Did you already get that caravan thing? 04:03 caravan? 04:03 yeah 04:03 Trades with you and stuff 04:03 oh yeah 04:03 they gave me food 5 times 04:03 hmm 04:03 "it's rare to see such charity" 04:04 yeah, sure, rare. 04:04 The trades are sometimes ridiculous 04:04 for me 04:04 eh 04:04 well at least in the new game 04:04 what game are you talking about 04:04 Rebuild 2 04:04 5 fuel, 5 materials, 1 medkit for 10 food 04:04 k 04:04 wait 04:04 you need fuel for food 04:04 uhh 04:04 well at least in the new game 04:04 what game are you talking about 04:04 Rebuild 2 04:04 5 fuel, 5 materials, 1 medkit for 10 food 04:04 k 04:04 wait 04:04 you need fuel for food 04:04 uhh 04:04 ..tasty 04:04 ? 04:05 yeah fuel is delicious 04:05 i always go to the gas station and buy a gallon 04:05 "5 fuel, 5 materials, 1 medkit for 10 food" 04:05 @FPF 04:05 Trade 04:05 it tastes good with glue 04:05 Trade logic in the new game. 04:05 oh 04:05 lots and lots of glue 04:06 the caravan gave us free food 3 more times 04:06 :o 04:06 da bloody waffle 04:06 wooooooooooooooooo 04:06 I never get that treatment 04:06 unless you count that time when one of the caravan's men saved my people from zombies. 04:07 I didn't notice 04:07 He already arrived in mine 04:08 hmm 04:08 hi 04:08 have you encountered Gustav yet? 04:08 hi 04:08 Yes 04:08 Just now 04:08 hi der 04:09 Jeez there's so many soldiers 04:09 Survivors? 04:09 yeah 04:09 who wants to do a random quiz? 04:10 no thanks 04:10 Have you encountered The Riffs? 04:10 I'm sorta busy @WC 04:10 k 04:10 @HKH yeah 04:10 @HKH I'm fond of them 04:10 yeah 04:10 just saved me 04:10 right now 04:10 Oh look, a Wall-mart knock-off 04:12 . 04:12 hmm 04:12 lag 04:13 There's too much Farms around me 04:13 k 04:13 at least you have food 04:13 I only have around 10 04:13 6 04:13 I only have 6 04:14 which is going to be fed to 10 people 04:14 ... 04:14 I have 0 now 04:14 Gustav's help didn't even work. 04:14 well... 04:15 oh no. 04:15 My level 15 soldier died 04:15 from rats. 04:15 not even from zombies. 04:15 Oh 04:15 rats. 04:15 Rats 04:16 Horrible, horrible stuff. 04:16 My earlier playthroughs had a lot of Rat deaths. 04:16 RIP General Valentine. 04:17 I mean, Jill Valentine 04:17 JILL?! 04:17 I wonder if I could sell some Jill Sandwiches. 04:17 JILL BLOODY VALENTINE 04:17 ajfeaejmgjemfmq 04:17 ...yeah. 04:17 she died in mine too 04:17 (yaoming) 04:18 woah 04:18 found a subway 04:18 :o 04:18 that was fast 04:18 A subway is one block away from my town. 04:19 A member died 04:19 by Illlness 04:19 whilst he was on a mission to reclaim a hospital. 04:20 yay 25 buildings 04:20 and I can now reclaim the city hall. 04:20 >:):)"> 04:20 Good job. 04:20 Is the Doctor still there? 04:21 Butchyenko 04:21 (i forgot again) 04:21 yeah 04:21 haven't heard from him yet 04:21 hmm 04:21 awww my level 13 soldier died 04:21 from rats. 04:21 I think it's better if you wait for him 04:21 RATS. 04:21 but idk 04:21 RATS 04:21 Rats are deadly 04:22 Come on Farmers 04:22 Farm harder! 04:23 I got 5 farms now 04:24 :o 04:24 (y) 04:24 oh 04:24 um 04:24 nvm 7 04:24 -is raging 04:24 (y) 04:24 remember when I said Rebuild 2 was much easier? 04:25 I take that back. 04:25 Waaaaay back 04:25 Gustav keeps on bringing gamblers and prostitutes -_- 04:25 ya 04:26 test 04:27 oh 04:27 . 04:27 chapter 1: eyes 04:27 "floobie!" said baagaa. 04:27 1. smile.dk - butterfly 04:27 :O 04:27 2. smile.dk - butterfly (upswing mix) 04:27 wat is dis 04:27 3. yuu tokiwa - chocolate philosophy 04:28 oh 04:28 hold on 04:28 http://eag.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_Rhythm_Game 04:28 oh more from Dr. baniaidmfakj 04:28 it's this 04:28 But Dr. whatever has inhumane methods.... and his assistant mysteriously died -_- 04:29 :o 04:29 did he die? 04:29 4. naoki - dynamite rave 04:29 5. hhhxmmxst - fascination 04:29 @HKH the Dr. didn't 04:29 6. beforeu - break down 04:29 hmm 04:29 weird 04:29 they both de 04:29 die 04:29 for me 04:29 7. mr.t with motoaki. f - burning heat 04:29 8. -insert japanese characters here- - love shine 04:29 9. dj taka - aa 04:29 yay got a government 04:29 yay 04:29 10. dj taka - colours 04:30 11. mr. t - xenon 04:30 finished the game? 04:30 12. dj taka - v 04:30 nah 04:30 k 04:30 A. eyes 04:31 . 04:31 . 04:31 . 04:31 . 04:31 . 04:31 . 04:31 http://www.kongregate.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild-2 04:31 JOIN US 04:32 aaaand the Dr. died 04:32 apparently he got impaled by a large spike 04:32 hmph. 04:32 Did you search the Laboratory? 04:32 You're getting closer. 04:32 still searching 04:33 k 04:33 k 04:33 how do i found u guys 04:33 welcome to mama land... or what's left of it 04:34 k 04:34 lol 04:34 You can't find us 04:34 o 04:34 nvm then 04:34 well 04:34 yet 04:34 *throws game in fire* 04:34 04:34 The creator didn't make the game multiplayer 04:34 which sucks 04:35 . 04:36 eh 04:36 you done? 04:37 I'm about to leave 04:37 hmmm 04:37 so 04:37 a cure for zombies? 04:37 meh 04:37 I'll point out, that there several other endings. 04:39 ended the game 04:39 yusss 04:39 oh wait 04:39 HKH left 04:39 lol 04:42 lll 04:42 llllllll 04:42 llllllll 04:42 l 04:42 l 04:42 ll 04:42 l 04:42 l 04:42 uhhh 04:44 hhhu 04:48 wb 04:52 I feel like playing Smash 4 right now 04:53 Anyone here got smash 4? 04:53 wwooooo finished all the endings in Rebuild 2 04:54 and now.... gtg. 04:54 I'm tired o/ 04:54 kby 04:54 *kbye 04:57 so reap 04:57 how did you get all disfigured 05:36 zomg 05:36 hai 05:37 hai 06:32 Howdy! 06:32 hai 06:32 hi 06:32 I'm making a RP sign-up thread right now. 06:32 MysteryKing from pvz wiki liked my PvZB 06:32 It's called Dr. Zomboss's Carnival of Doom! 06:32 cool 06:34 All I'm gonna tell about it is that it's sorta like Total Drama Plants, but it's a completely different experience. 06:36 Here is the link: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:354209 06:40 for people to join 06:41 hmm 06:42 me can't cuz i am often busy 06:42 ;( 06:46 Nao wat? 07:10 holy waffles 07:11 Fire Peashooter OP 07:11 against zombot sphinxinator 07:11 how are you using it 07:12 https://youtu.be/zRHlGfW26PM?t=4m3s 4:03 07:13 oh ya 07:15 congrats on your new baby potato girl, orb! 07:15 yey 07:16 https://drawception.com/player/490911/orbacal/games/1/ look at my game names 07:16 i am level 10 btw 07:16 well done u 07:17 https://drawception.com/viewgame/Qmb1X5dCpn/potato-tries-surfing/ this one got 3 favs 07:17 well done young grasshopper 07:18 the most favs ive gotten on one of my panels is 33 atm 07:18 http://drawception.com/viewgame/pQ8bK5qfwN/ring-of-fire/ 07:19 ya i remember this 07:19 http://drawception.com/viewgame/nSg2KErmsj/im-not-sonic-im-my-original-character-blonic/ 07:19 i participated in it btw 07:19 ^ it makes me happycry to know that i am the reason this miracle happened 07:20 wait, these are likes, not favs 07:20 yeah 07:20 for some reason my horribly good drawing got 13 likes 07:20 whatever 07:20 welldone u 07:22 chapter 6 of my rhythm game is themed around popular osu songs 07:22 lahl 07:22 26 favs on your game PogChamp 07:22 why don't you put "My Love" in chapter 6? 07:22 i did 07:22 i farted into a jar 07:22 then picked up my love from chapter 5 07:22 put it in the fart jar 07:23 then threw the fart jar into the chapter 6 list 07:23 chapter 6 is called spinner 07:23 named after the spinner in osu loohl 07:23 osu is way too obvious 07:23 it'd just be all like 07:23 chapter 6: osu 07:24 try and guess the theme i bet you'll never find out 07:24 try and guess the theme i bet you'll never find out 07:24 chapter 5 is called wanderlust 07:24 wanderlust - a strong desire to travel across the world 07:24 chapter 5 theme - western songs 07:24 cytus - eastern/asian game 07:24 so there u go 07:25 getting all smartypants with the chapter names 07:25 what could i call chapter 1 07:25 it's theme is songs from ddr 07:28 nice 07:28 orb do u have any ideas for the chapter name 07:29 chapter 1 07:29 theme = ddr 07:29 (dance dance revolution) 07:29 hmm 07:29 ik 07:29 stepmania 07:30 Keepo 07:30 lol 07:30 idk 07:31 step smth 07:31 step up son 07:31 step up 3d 07:31 step revolution 07:31 btw do you know F-777 - Top Hat genre? 07:31 Swingstep 07:33 hai 07:34 reap 07:34 what show is that art style from 07:34 i keep seeing it everywhere 07:34 (on your avatar) 07:34 IDK 07:34 so you just drew it 07:34 thats a nice show 07:34 what if you actually hate the show 07:35 and everyone ends up thinking you're a fan 07:35 @reap 07:35 didn't see that show in tv tho 07:35 Cob did you hear about IDK? 07:36 chapter 1: rise/uprise/eyes/not sure yet 07:36 chapter 2: what 07:36 chapter 3: is 07:36 chapter 4: ur 07:36 chapter 4.5: mama 07:36 chapter 4.75: get 07:36 chapter 4.875: rekt 07:36 chapter 5: wanderlust 07:36 chapter 6: spinner 07:36 chapter 7: eat 07:36 chapter 8: a 07:36 wat about 4.20? 07:36 chapter 9: potato 07:36 chapter 10: sigma 07:37 chapter 1: rise 07:37 chapter 5: wanderlust 07:37 chapter 6: spinner 07:37 chapter 10: sigma 07:38 bonus chapters: 07:38 prologue: reverse 07:38 chapter v: vox 07:38 chapter (insert omega symbol): omega 07:39 omega is a full version, much harder version of a song from each main chapter 07:40 chapter 1: dj taka - v 07:40 chapter 5: ariana grande ft. zedd - break free 07:40 chapter 6: dj yoshitaka - flower 07:41 vvvvvv 07:41 chapter 3: someone - a song from vvvvvv 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfArzARNgpQ 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-Xxpc5K3Gg 07:42 btw vvvvvv songs are in osu!stream 07:42 as a in-app purchase if i remember correctly 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT44IA-c09k 08:03 apparently he couldnt find enough good songs from video games 08:04 dreamer's dream + remix and we have lee but you don't have + remix are the ragnarok ones fyi 08:04 he's making funny thingies with the chapter names too 08:04 virtua --> virtual 08:04 virtual game 08:04 video game 08:04 lahl 08:04 !mods 08:04 !mods 08:07 hai 08:20 hai 08:23 hai 08:24 i think Rush Buckethead is 08:24 OP 08:26 rush buckethead? 08:26 Boss Rush Buckethead 08:26 In DA, boss rush features HARDER versions oft he actual bosses 08:26 because just a simple rush of every boss 08:26 is 08:26 meh 08:26 boring 08:27 *of the 08:29 Rush buckethead is truly OP 08:29 i mean 08:29 the regular buckethead is ridiculously easy 08:26 Boss Rush Buckethead 08:26 In DA, boss rush features HARDER versions oft he actual bosses 08:26 because just a simple rush of every boss 08:26 is 08:26 meh 08:26 boring 08:27 *of the 08:29 Rush buckethead is truly OP 08:29 i mean 08:29 the regular buckethead is ridiculously easy 08:31 but he is like 08:31 urgh 08:31 I barely can beat my own creation 08:34 i think Obito will be nothing compared to final rush boss 08:34 toes you here? 08:35 !mods 08:35 >:D 08:35 shet 08:29 i mean 08:29 the regular buckethead is ridiculously easy 08:31 but he is like 08:31 urgh 08:31 I barely can beat my own creation 08:34 i think Obito will be nothing compared to final rush boss 08:34 toes you here? 08:35 !mods 08:35 >:D 08:35 shet 08:41 , 08:47 back 08:48 wn 08:48 *wb 08:48 anyway 08:48 hmm 08:48 I think Obito will be nothing compared to Rush Mutant Zomboss 08:48 >:D 08:48 You sure? (gaben) 08:48 Unless you ridiculously buff him 08:48 wat about Sage Obito OpieOP 08:49 yes (gaben) 08:49 Him too 08:49 PogChamp 08:49 If i can't beat Rush Buckethead 08:49 AND I'M THE FLIPPING CREATOR 08:49 ... 08:49 and he's the first boss 08:49 ... 08:49 yeah 08:49 well nerf if then 08:49 it* 08:50 I bet if i nerf it it will be too UP OpieOP 08:50 I only can do ridiculously UP or ridiculously OP bosses 08:50 lul 08:50 lol 08:51 Also 08:51 wait, did i give you MLG Pro kit in PvZB? 08:51 i finally added Skip Cutscene button 08:51 PogChamp PogChamp 08:51 :o 08:51 yye 08:51 yey 08:51 hype because one button 08:51 hype hype PogChamp 08:51 lul 08:52 The Hype, Join us. 08:52 Join the Hype 08:52 OpieOP 08:52 Kappa 08:52 oh ya i remember i did give you MLG Pro kit 08:53 MLG Pro kit = All helmets + PF 08:53 dat was accidental tho 08:53 with it, Sage Obito/Moondragon becomes OP af 08:53 does Moondragon even have a PF 08:54 nop 08:54 Boss clases don't have PF 08:55 Even simple Dark/Shadow helmet + Moondragon = OP 08:55 cuz middle click ability spam 08:55 oh btw 08:55 Shadow Helm protects you from it 08:55 Shadow Helm protects Moondragon from himself 08:55 PogChamp OpieOP 08:55 lol 08:56 So you are immune to Infinite Tsukuyomi (Middle click ability) if you have Shadow helm 08:57 imagine if 08:57 Moondragon: YA *shoots middle click* 08:57 *helmet hits* 08:57 Moondragon: wut 08:57 *helmet reflects* 08:57 Moondragon: FUDGE 08:57 *ded* 08:58 lol 08:58 zomg you should add that 08:58 reflect 08:58 lol 08:58 You should add an attack that ocasionally, you reflect shots 08:58 *helmet 08:58 not attack lul 08:58 Forcefield much 08:58 ya 08:59 hmm actually ya, it will just create invisible forcefield 08:59 problem is 08:59 in instance handover 08:59 so that projectile changes owner when reflected 08:59 GMServer has that function, tho it is weird 09:00 btw There will be one more Knight helm, even tho Fort update is finished 09:00 at least one* 09:00 you should maybe bring back knights in an update 09:00 like 09:01 2.1 maybe? 09:01 Knights will appear in some other maps, but rarely 09:01 https://youtu.be/vTIIMJ9tUc8?t=3m17s Laser Bean second ability 09:01 OpieOP 08:59 so that projectile changes owner when reflected 08:59 GMServer has that function, tho it is weird 09:00 btw There will be one more Knight helm, even tho Fort update is finished 09:00 at least one* 09:00 you should maybe bring back knights in an update 09:00 like 09:01 2.1 maybe? 09:01 Knights will appear in some other maps, but rarely 09:01 https://youtu.be/vTIIMJ9tUc8?t=3m17s Laser Bean second ability 09:01 OpieOP 09:01 so he summons dudes in a turban 09:01 and 09:02 weird robes 09:02 and makes them dance 09:02 with lighting 09:02 Great OpieOP 09:02 OpieOP 09:02 cuzynot 09:02 btw 09:02 There is an alternative to alternate abilities 09:03 i can assign what should have been alt abilities to, for example 1,2 digit keys 09:03 above WASD 09:03 An alternate to alternate to alternate abilliteies OPieOP 09:03 or Q and E 09:03 (gaben) 09:04 So plants can have 4 (or more (gaben) ) abilities simultaneously 09:04 OR should i make truly alternate abilities like i wanted before? 09:04 i kinda know how to do them now 09:04 like the alt abillities in GW 09:05 I might release a test version where NOTHING is accessible but the beta boss rush mode 09:05 original plan was to select abilities in lobby menu befor spawning 09:05 :o 09:06 https://youtu.be/UT9w0PGykZ0?t=10s Laser Bean's Hyper Beam in a Nutshell 09:07 You charge up all your energy 09:07 and shoot a OHKO blast at your enemy 09:07 only to realize 09:09 Your enemy got a Safety Ring on OpieOP 09:09 You realize 09:09 you're phocked 09:09 OpieOP 09:10 (Safety Ring is a suit in SMRPG that prevents all OHKO attacks from hitting you) 09:11 i am going to Poland tomorrow 09:11 :O 09:11 for 3-4 days 09:11 why are you traveling so much btw 09:11 so no pvzb stuff in that time D: 09:11 because 09:11 k D: 09:11 lul 09:11 Keepo 09:11 Srsly tho 09:11 why are you 09:11 well it is all sports stuff 09:11 why are you traveling so much btw 09:11 so no pvzb stuff in that time D: 09:11 because 09:11 k D: 09:11 lul 09:11 Keepo 09:11 Srsly tho 09:11 why are you 09:11 well it is all sports stuff 09:12 k 09:14 there is some epic stuff coming in 2.0 09:14 no more spoilers about it 09:14 just epic stuff 09:14 do you have to get me hyped for a update that's probably releasing next year 09:14 lol 09:14 (gaben) half-life 3 confirmed 09:15 waffles confirmed 09:15 Lacabro 3 confirmed (gaben) 09:15 2039 09:15 (gaben) 09:15 but w8 09:15 Lacabro was already confirmed 09:15 :o ooo 09:15 doesn't this seem a little bit suspicious? 09:15 actually, 1.4 and 1.5 are going to go pretty fast i think 09:15 hmm ya 09:16 MOONDRAGON BEING OBITO 2 IN HALF LAF 5 CONFIRMED!!!!12$1245293568239gbsuaifh 09:16 wat 09:16 pogchamp 09:16 In June most likely 1.4z will be relased 09:16 but 09:16 it already is june 09:16 lol 09:16 lol 09:16 by the end of June* 09:16 :O 09:16 daz so long 09:17 Probably even faster 09:17 Lab map is almost ready, Laser Bean not hard to finish, new game mode isn't very hard to code (i think so) 09:18 btw i thought of adding Duel map just 30 mins before releasing 1.3z 09:18 New game mode? 09:18 wut is duel map supposed to be anyway 09:19 if you noticed, it seems to be taking place in Fort walls 09:19 and, there is no armor nor pf spawning 09:19 pure skillz 09:19 Ah 09:19 Then some dude comes with cheats 09:19 #mlggitrekt 09:19 OpieOP 09:19 mlgpro 09:20 hai 09:20 hallo 09:20 I might add option to make pf spawnable 09:20 btw, question of the day 09:20 hi 09:20 Should i make PF temporary? 09:20 PF? 09:20 no OpieOP 09:20 Idk 09:21 Princess 09:21 and probably make Ultra PF, which lasts like current PF 09:21 Fitty 09:21 Plant Food @HkH 09:21 CTF is actually very fun 09:21 I played it today with MK from pvz wiki 09:21 that dude who is probbably TCD 2015 06 03